1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to barbecue grills, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved barbecue grill wherein the same may optionally use charcoal briquettes upon removal of burners slidably mounted within the framework of the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barbecue grills have been readily known in the prior art utilizing both charcoal or propane as fuel. The prior art, however, has heretofore failed to provide a unique organization employing a structure to optionally employ charcoal briquettes or pressurized fuel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,349 to McKenzie, et al., sets forth a barbecue grill utilizing a perforated ceramic heating element organization emitting infrared radiation in cooperation with the flammable fuel utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,319 to Holland sets forth a barbecue grill wherein the barbecue system utilizes a grease collection and drainage system to convert the barbecue grill to a smoker and steamer in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,321 to Squires provides a portable barbecue with a compact inter-related grid organization to enhance cooking of food oriented therein. The grill organization utilizes a gas fired heating member for providing heating, as is conventional in such systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,897 to Stanfa provides a gas broiler for outdoor use with food on the grid associated with the grill further cooked by heat radiating downwardly from burner blocks to also reduce carbon dioxide level in the cooking compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,676 to Wackerman provides a barbecue grill utilizing a self-cleaning principle in association with a flame development of the burner mechanism of the grill.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved barbecue grill which addresses both the problems of convenience in use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.